


Fictober 18 Various Prompts

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity has an unusual family, Felicity is special, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Oliver Queen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: So sorry for the delay.  I also want to mention that I know this is not my normal standard of writing.  I have done very little editing, no beta and this is strictly for fun and to get back into the swing of writing.  I appreciate your comments, kudos, likes, and encouragement.  Yes, I will be continuing it after the prompts since there is much more to show.





	Fictober 18 Various Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the delay. I also want to mention that I know this is not my normal standard of writing. I have done very little editing, no beta and this is strictly for fun and to get back into the swing of writing. I appreciate your comments, kudos, likes, and encouragement. Yes, I will be continuing it after the prompts since there is much more to show.

After Oliver left Felicity, he goes for a drive to clear his mind.  Felicity’s words rattle around his head until he finally pulls the car over near the river. The feel of her hand on his thigh during dinner, the taste of her lips, the way he just wants to protect her from every evil thing in this world beginning with him.  

 

“You can’t hurt me.  You can’t turn me. Your mojo won’t work on me.” Over and over in his head these things keep on bouncing.  Is it true? Is Felicity some kind of fey creature that can’t be hurt by a monster like him? He wants to believe it so badly but when he closes his eyes he sees a sheet white Felicity with her blood dripping from his fangs as he drains her dry.  Yes, his desire for Felicity is overwhelming but isn’t the fact that he wants to protect her proof that he will be able to control himself?

 

His grandfather used to have a motto that now comes to his mind.

 

“Go forward.  Do not stray.” “Oliver, don’t let anyone keep you from achieving your goal.  People will try to put you down or discourage you but don’t let them.” 

 

Oliver wonders what his grandfather would say now.  It is not others who are keeping him from his goal. No, others are encouraging him but it is his own fear \keeping him from Felicity.  He wants her all the time. Can he go to her tonight? She offered and he was the one who put a stop to their evening. 

 

Closing his eyes all he can see is Felicity, all he can taste is Felicity, all he can feel is Felicity.  In for a penny in for a pound, they say.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pacing back and forth in her apartment, Felicity is torn.  She wants to scream at Oliver, “You felt it. You know what I mean.” before kissing him senseless.  Such a stubborn man. At this moment she is even thankful to Anna for telling him everything she should have told him, not that it made a bit of difference.  Ugh. The doorbell ringing stops her in her tracks. Could it be Oliver returning? Maybe he finally got a clue. Throwing open the door, she steps back.

 

“Mom?” With a kiss in the air and a big smile, Donna Kutter Smoak stands there looking more like her sister than her mother.

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

 

“Of course. It can’t get any worse.”  Her mother laughs as she steps into the townhouse.

 

“Darling, I am so happy to see you.” Donna states as she walks around the room hand moving as pictures move from one wall to another, dishes fly through the air into the dishwasher and a broom suddenly begins sweeping.

“Mother, stop.  I clean my place on Sunday, which is tomorrow.  You don’t need to wiggle your nose to help me.” 

 

“Wiggle my nose?” Donna’s tilts her head, frowns and looks at Felicity as her daughter shakes her head.

 

“Do you ever watch TV or Netflix?  Bewitched is a show with a witch who wiggled her nose to do magic.” Even her annoyance at her mother’s appearance which spells TROUBLE can’t stop the humor from bubbling up.

 

“That is not how witches do magic, Felicity Megan, and you know it.  I should phone those people and give them a piece of my mind. Wiggle your nose, huh.  Who would ever believe such a thing?” 

 

The door opens to Donna’s luggage sliding across the floor into the spare bedroom.  Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity can see dresses in the air on hangers going toward the closet.  No sense trying to stop the show, Donna will be Donna. 

 

“I don’t know who you are but please come in.  You are welcome. Do you know Lizzy? She is single.  Are you?” 

 

Felicity turns to see who her mother is talking to although she has a horrible feeling she already knows.  In the doorway, Oliver stands in all his glory watching dishes, clothes, and pictures in the air with nobody touching them.  How could she ever jinx herself by saying things couldn’t get worse?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver wants, needs and cares for Felicity Smoak.  Okay, that is finally out in the open where his brain can accept the fact without a breakdown.  He did a little research on a fey without getting any answers but one thing is unmistakably true - his mojo has no effect on her at all.   

 

All the way over to her townhouse, he argues with himself.  One voice tells him that she is special making it possible to love her with no concerns.  The other reminds him he wants her so badly that he can see himself draining her because he is too weak to stop himself.  The argument continues until he gets to her front door. Noticing a sparkly pink suitcase he wonders who it belongs to. The door opens so Felicity must have seen him coming but instead, the suitcase moves into the door of its own accord.  Technology is a wonderful thing. He hasn’t seen this new tech but it requires a look for sure.

 

With the door fully open, Oliver can see inside the townhouse.  For a second his breath catches as he sees Felicity but then he notices the blonde beauty next to her.  Questions about the blonde being Felicity’s mom are soon forgotten as he sees dishes flying out of the sink into the dishwasher?  Pictures in the air? Clothes lifting out of a suitcase on to a hanger to a closet but no human hands are touching any of these items.   

 

“I don’t know who you are but please come in.  You are welcome. Do you know Lizzy? She is single.  Are you?” The blonde who must be Felicity’s witch mother turn toward him with a welcoming smile.  Felicity, not so much.

 

“Hi, I am Oliver Queen, a friend of Felicity’s…”

 

“Mom, this is Oliver Queen, my boss…”  They speak at the same time and Oliver’s brow furrows as he hears her calling him her boss.  What?

 

“Boss, friend and more, I hope?”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Oliver, this is my mother Donna Smoak.  Mom, Oliver Queen,” 

 

The fact that her mother looks like her sister is quickly pushed aside as she sees the frown on Felicity’s face.

 

“If this is a bad time…”

 

“Nonsense, come in.  Felicity never told me how handsome you are.  Would you like some wine?” 

 

A bottle of wine appears on the table being opened, then poured into three glasses. 

 

“So, tell me Oliver, why are you pushing your soulmate away?”

 


End file.
